Music
NME.com: NME.COM brings you the latest music news and reviews, music videos and gossip, as well as providing the hottest concert tickets and band memorabilia. HipHopDx.com: For the past 10 years HipHopDXhas been offering the Internet the latest and greatest in hip-hop. That includes news, interviews, reviews, mixtapes, podcasts, charts, and more. From the mainstream to the underground, we eat, sleep, and breathe hip-hop culture. DJBooth.net: Since the birth of hip-hop, audiences everywhere have entrusted DJs with providing the soundtrack to their lives. Unfortunately, the legacy of the DJ had been lost in the digital world until DJ Booth, your online DJ, came on the scene. DJ Booth is dedicated to bringing together a global community of users united around a common passion: the music we love. AllHipHop.com: AllHipHop.com is a valuable resource for hip-hop on the internet, featuring daily news, interviews, reviews, multimedia, a fast growing community and other interesting content. AudioMack.com: AudioMack is a music distribution website specifically tailored to help artists showcase and distribute their music. Superglued.com: SuperGlued is a community-driven collection of the best moments from live music concerts. VladTv.com: VladTV.com, the TMZ for the “Complex Lifestyle”, offers young men unparalleled access to unique and compelling video content of the latest in funnies, music videos, celebrities, movies, sports, and more. 2dopeboyz.com: 2dopeboyz is a music site featuring the latest MP3s and blog tracks, covering live shows, current artists, album reviews, tour dates, news, and collaborates with music labels to drop exclusive tracks. LilwayneHQ.com: The #1 source for Weezy F Baby fans! We give you the latest news, music, pictures, videos, downloads and plenty more stuff on the Best Rapper Alive. BallerStatus.com: Baller Status has expanded beyond their humble beginnings of covering strictly hip-hop music, to covering R&B, entertainment, fashion, gaming, electronics, and more. They aim to provide up-to-the-minute news in the entire genre. PigeonsandPlanes.com: Pigeons and Planes is a place where you can keep up with good new music from mainstream hip-hop to indie rock to anything in between. Whether it’s the pop star you see on the magazine covers or the local band you’ve never heard of, Pigeons and Planes has the inside scoop on music on the rise. MissInfo.TV: Miss Info, formerly a writer/reporter for BET, The Source, Vibe, Rolling Stone, and XXL, is currently an on-air radio personality for NYC’s hip-hop station Hot 97 and is best known for her “Celebrity Gossip” reports on current issues and events in the hip-hop community. NahRight.com: NahRight.com features all of the latest and most current hip-hop news from Top 40 artists to underground battle MCs. NahRight.com features several daily stories, including exclusive music and video downloads and information you can’t find anywhere else—named by Rolling Stone Magazine as the Best Hip-Hop website in 2007 and 2008. YoungMoneyHQ.com: The #1 source for Young Mula fans! We give you the latest news, music, pictures, videos, downloads and plenty more stuff on the greatest label/group around. DatNewCudi.com: A site bringing you everything and anything about Kid Cudi; the ultimate fan site featuring Kid Cudi's latest news, photos, videos, events and more. FreeOnSmash.com: Free OnSmash is OnSmash relaunched and rejuvenated. It's the premier site to catch exclusive hip-hop, alternative and unsigned music videos before they premiere on MTV, BET and VH1. FakeShoreDrive.com: Fake Shore Drive is Chicago’s premiere Hip-Hop website and hotbed for the Midwest’s urban music scene; featuring exclusive music, videos, interviews and news items that can’t be found anywhere else on the internet. illRoots.com: IllRoots.com is the one-stop website to check out album reviews, exclusive interviews and mixtapes from emerging artists in both the mainstream and underground hip-hop scene. RefinedHype.com: RefinedHype gathers everything that’s new in urban culture and refines it for a discriminating audience. From exclusive new music to the latest in entertainment, fashion, events and more, Refined Hype provides urban music fans and trendsetters with the high quality content they demand. YouHeardThatNew.com: Looking for exclusive tracks, interviews, and videos from today's hottest urban artists?YouHeardThatNew is the first stop on the Internet for music of the moment. TheMaskedGorilla.com: The #1 New School hip-hop site covering emerging rappers and producing exclusive interviews since 2009. BeatsPerMinute.com: Beats Per Minute is a New York and Los Angeles-based online publication dedicated to bringing you the latest in reviews, news, media, interviews, features, and more from both the independent and mainstream spheres of the music world. MassAppeal.com: Since 1996, Mass Appeal has been bucking trends and predicting them. The brand has left an indelible mark on the youth-culture-obsessed side of media. Go ask your favorite magazine editor who his or her daddy is. DaJaz1.com: Your favorite DJ's favorite website. BoomShots.com: Boomshots is word, sound, and power, representing global riddim culture. BestofBothOffices.com: Best of Both Offices is a fully equipped lifestyle and artist development site. Featuring some of today's most mainstream talent and underground talent on the rise to stardom. LX-Goods.com: Luxury Goods Media ® 360-degree view of independent music, fashion, arts, media, culture, technology, design, style, media production, and world views. Hypevideos.com: Watch funny videos and video clips at HypeVideos.com. Our editors find the best funny videos and clips for you to watch right now! Earmilk.com: Earmilk is a music blog based out of the United States & Canada which has an international appeal with its top cities being major metropolitan areas all over the world; topping that list - New York, Toronto, Los Angeles, London, Sydney, Chicago, Calgary, Paris, Vancouver and San Francisco. MagneticMag.com: Magnetic magazine, the edm-culture blog featuring interviews, edm-downloads, house music and new electronic music. VibeToThis.com: On top of being a daily and consistent source for the latest in hip hop, indie, and electro music and media, VibeToThis offers a deeper look into both mainstream and emerging artists of today through exclusive photos, video and interviews. LiveMixtapes.com: LiveMixtapes is your favorite Dj’s favorite website. Download and listen to thousands of mixtapes. Raresoul.com: Raresoul.com One-stop for Soul, Doo Wop and R&B lovers with fresh daily content. DoAndroidsDance.com: Do Androids Dance aims to provide the freshest within electronic dance music, or as the kids like to call it, “EDM.” DAD’s staff has spent years in many facets of the dance music scene, from writing and reviewing music to DJing and putting on parties. We’re here not only to bridge the gap for newcomers to the scene, but also provide the most upfront sounds, news, and information for the legions of EDM fans that are already in the know. RunTheTrap.com: Run The Trap is a website focused on covering Trap Music, EDM Trap, and all other material in the 808 BASS MUSIC Genre. Here at Run The Trap we are dedicated to finding all the best Trap music/808 singles, releases, and Trap Music EP’s, Trap Music Mixes, and Trap Free Downloads on the internet and delivering it to your ears. PrefixMag.com: Prefix Magazine is an essential daily read for music lovers. Prefix showcases an extensive catalog of exclusive interviews, reviews, mp3s, video, photo galleries and more. OnlyTheBeat.com: At OnlyTheBeat you can step away from from the mainstream to discover new electronic dance music and read thought provoking articles that apply to our community of educated dance music enthusiasts.